Kirk Douglas
Kirk Douglas (1916 - 2020) Film Deaths *''The Strange Love of Martha Ivers'' (1946) [Walter P. O'Neil]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest, after Barbara Stanwyck kills herself by pulling the trigger of the gun Kirk was holding against her. *''Out of the Past (Build My Gallows High)'' (1947) [Whit Sterling]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jane Greer in his office; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when Robert Mitchum discovers him. (Thanks to Fred and Kelly) *''I Walk Alone'' (1948) [Noll 'Dink' Turner]: Shot to death by a policeman while being arrested when he breaks free from them and starts shooting at Burt Lancaster. (Thanks to Harry) *''Champion'' (1949) [Michael 'Midge' Kelly]: Fatally injured during a boxing match, he dies in his dressing room shortly afterwards. *''Ace in the Hole (The Big Carnival; The Human Interest Story)'' (1951) [Chuck Tatum]: Stabbed in the stomach with scissors by Jan Sterling; he dies later on after staggering into the newsroom. (Thanks to Mac, Fred, and Johannes) *''Detective Story'' (1951) [Detective Jim McLeod]: Shot in the stomach by Joseph Wiseman after Joseph grabs another cop's gun in the police station and Kirk tries to face him down; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his colleagues. (Thanks to Mac and Fred) *''Lust for Life'' (1956) [Vincent Van Gogh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest or stomach by a tree. He later dies of his wound with his brother (James Donald) at his bedside. *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [John 'Doc' Holliday]: Dies (off-screen) of tuberculosis; his death is mentioned by another character afterwards. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Vikings'' (1958) [Einar]: Stabbed to death in a fight with his brother (Tony Curtis), he dies as he shouts to the heavens and his body is later seen being prepared on a funeral prier. (Thanks to Fred) *''Spartacus'' (1960) [Spartacus]: Executed by crucifixion; he dies after Jean Simmons shows him his son and says goodbye to him. (Historically, he was never executed but died during the battle). *''The Last Sunset'' (1961) [Brendan O'Malley]: Shot to death in a gunfight. (Thanks to Fred) *''The List of Adrian Messenger'' (1963) [George Brougham]: Impaled on a piece of farm equipment (a trap he had set intending to kill George C. Scott) after being thrown from a horse. Kirk had been in disguise, but unmasks himself as he dies. (Thanks to Mac and Constantine) *''In Harm's Way'' (1965) [Captain Paul Eddington]: Shot in the head when Japanese fighters open fire on his plane. *''Cast a Giant Shadow'' (1966) [Col. David 'Mickey' Marcus]: Shot by a guard when he walks on their boundry. *''The Way West'' (1967) [Senator William J. Tadlock]: Falls off of a cliff when Katherine Justice cuts the rope lowering him down (in revenge for Kirk's hanging of Michael Witney). (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Brotherhood'' (1968) [Frank Ginetta]: Shot to death (at his own request) by his brother (Alex Cord). (Thanks to Fred) *''There Was a Crooked Man...'' (1970) [Paris Pittman Jr.]: Bitten by a rattlesnake when he reaches into his money bag. (Thanks to Fred) *''A Gunfight'' (1971) [Will Tenneray]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Johnny Cash. (The movie depicts two possible outcomes to the fight; one with Johnny killing Kirk and one with Kirk killing Johnny.) (Thanks to Fred and Brian) *''Jacqueline Susann's Once Is Not Enough'' (1975) [Mike Wayne]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen), along with Alexis Smith; we learn of their deaths in a TV news report that his daughter (Deborah Raffin) sees. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Fury'' (1978) [Peter Sandza]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a roof after the death of his son (Andrew Stevens). (Thanks to Fred) *''Saturn 3'' (1980) [Adam]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself to destroy the robot (Harvey Keitel) (by knocking them both into a pool to contain the blast). (Thanks to Fred) *''Oscar'' (1991) [Eduardo Provolone]: Dies of old age/natural causes in his bed, leaving control of his crime organization to his son (Sylvester Stallone). (Thanks to Stephen) TV Deaths *''Amos'' (1985 TV) [Amos Lasher]: Commits suicide by injection (I don't remember what he injects in his veins) in order to frame Elizabeth Montgomery for his death. Connections *Ex-husband of Diana Douglas. *Father of Michael Douglas and Eric Douglas. Douglas, Kirk Douglas, Kirk Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:World War Two veteran Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Centenarians Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:War Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:HBO Stars Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:United States Navy veteran Category:Stroke Survivors Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:2020 Deaths Category:Death scenes by combat Category:War veterans Category:Natural causes victims